


北海有墓碑

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultra Seven - Fandom, Ultraman Zero - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: 补档黑历史系列。原发于贴吧原发ID：缘汐儿





	北海有墓碑

**Author's Note:**

> 补档黑历史系列。  
> 原发于贴吧  
> 原发ID：缘汐儿

“能量源。”赛文重复了一次这三个字，咀嚼着这背后的巨大信息量。

 

他觉得自己有点抖。原本状态极佳的身体目前呈现出虚脱之前的心跳过速。他吸了一口气，甚至没意识到那口气吸了一半就停住了，开口，声音像刚从睡梦中醒来的干涩，同时不敢相信地偏了偏头，似乎期待着这一切只是个笑话：“别，别在这种事情上开玩笑。”

 

“没有人跟你开玩笑，赛文。”佐菲站在旁边，脸色极差地一边翻阅刚从奥特之母那拿来的病情诊断一边说道，“能量源。似乎由于某种巨大的冲击——辐射能力极强的射线，或者坍缩漩涡中心之类的东西——他的能量源正在流失，实际上已经流失掉五分之一了。”

 

赛文依然无法接受这一事实。昨天还去巡逻甚至立了个小小的战功，然后到另一个宇宙参加了某个“不是什么难事”的战斗，回来后今天就被下了死亡通知书，这转变太突然。赛文努力控制着声音，他觉得现在说话有些艰难：“你确定没有误诊……”

 

“这可是能量源。”佐菲打断他，似乎心情也很不好，虽然在发现了自己语气的焦躁后他有所缓和，“在银十字这是完全独立的检查体系，你应该清楚。”

 

“……”赛文上前抽出佐菲手里的诊断单，凝视着标红的“能量源流失”，眼神失了焦。

 

“赛文？你要接受……首先讨论一下治疗进程？”佐菲试图安慰他，但很快发现安慰这种东西在关键时刻完全不起作用，起码对赛文是这样的，只好生硬地转换了话题。

 

“直接跟他讨论吧。”赛文的语气听不出起伏。

 

“跟他？你确定要让他知道这个？”

 

“他早就知道了。”赛文咬着牙，现实正从在往他的大脑中强行塞进痛苦，前几日的细枝末节此刻在回忆中连成了线，让他觉得光之国的温度现在该死的低，而一直在肩上的披风竟然也变得极为不适。“凭他的敏锐，他当然早就知道了。”

 

佐菲没说话，而是打开门走出房间。赛罗正在走廊上等着，看见队长和老爹一前一后走出来，扯出一丝没心没肺的笑。

 

“赛罗，你知道你……”佐菲斟酌着语言。

 

“我知道。能量源流失嘛，我知道。”赛罗说话的语气像是在讲“帕拉吉之盾可以用来穿越宇宙嘛”。

 

他平静得让佐菲一时语塞，三个人围在警备队的走廊里面，就这样冷了场。

 

“我还有多久。”一直有些走神的赛文被这句话拉回了现实，发现三个人已经站在了银十字，而刚刚那句话是赛罗对奥特之母提的问题，随意得像是问“明天要不要去巡逻”。

 

“按照这个流失速度……最多3天。”

 

这3天他会迅速虚弱，逐步丧失自主行动能力，直到最后丧失维持生命的基本能源支撑化作光消失。

 

“我知道了。”赛罗点点头，看了一眼站在自己斜后方的赛文——后者此刻只是低着头沉默不语。

 

“奥特之母，佐菲队长，我们先回去了。”赛罗礼貌地道别，与赛文一起离开，

 

他抬起头，看着等离子火花塔。这个结果在那次舍命的战斗中已经料到，他此刻没什么震惊或者伤感。

 

只是不知为何，今天的风怎么这么大。赛罗轻咳一声，手背习惯性地擦过鼻子，顺便把那种酸酸的感觉抹掉。

 

两人并排在道路上走着，光之国特有的镜面建筑映出他们的影子，身高相近，步伐一致，最重要的是标志性的冰斧和胸甲。

 

“赛罗。”赛文首先打破了沉默，“准备做什么？我请假陪你。”

 

“什么？不，不用。”赛罗有点紧张，他不知道和自己父亲说话为什么要紧张，“老爹你……呃……我没事。”

 

“我是说你不用请假……”“我决定了。”

 

两个声音同时响起，两人对视了一眼，但很快又移开了目光，专注脚下的道路。

 

“……谢谢老爹。”

 

“那，去哪里玩？还是在家？自从加入宇宙警备队，你从来没休假过吧，正好现在有时间。”赛文努力活跃着气氛，而赛罗在和他做着一样的事。

 

“那就……出去玩？”赛罗想了想，笑道，“老爹你以前不是恒星观察员？让儿子我开开眼？”

 

你可是连外宇宙都去玩过的人——赛文没有把这句话说出来。要不是外宇宙，赛罗怎么可能会出现能量源上的差错。“没问题。”他调整一下情绪，挂上这个语境中该有的微笑。

 

赛罗见过浩瀚的星海，但他见的通常伴随着血雨腥风。所以当他第一次看到曾经只在教科书上见过的图景时，罕见地被震撼了。

 

一种如同造物主宁静低语的祥和。恒星在遥远的地方闪烁，犹如精心镶嵌、举世无双的珍贵宝石，每两颗间的距离都经过了最精密完美的计算，一颗恒星的光芒所及之处扫过一片恍惚带有波动的环面，行星在环面上缓缓移动，交错成恒星间最美妙的装饰。

 

静谧的宇宙间，大片星辰组成的汪洋随着时间的流动缓缓起伏，其间幻化的光芒经过一次次奇异的折射和反射照入赛罗的眼眸，迷离的星光温柔地在他的脑海印下一份奇迹。

 

赛罗有些失神，他太专注于面前的景象，甚至忽略了身边赛文的脸上，他从未见过的悲伤表情。

 

赛罗举起双臂，似乎是想飞近，但身体虚晃一下，险些保持不住平衡。

 

一双有力的手扶住了他，有些发颤。

 

“小心，赛罗。”赛文尽量笑得随意，但他知道他掩藏不住眼底的心痛。“累了吗？休息一下吧。”

 

“没事。”赛罗脸色有些苍白。赛文扶着他降落在附近一颗行星上，生机勃勃的星球，绿草如茵，却透着丝丝寒意。

 

赛文半跪下来，把赛罗扶在怀里，一手拿着能量源检测仪靠近他的计时器。

 

72%。检测仪上的指示灯闪烁着黄色，警示能量源不足。

 

随着提示音，数据又跳到了71%，紧接着是70%。赛文觉得指示灯的黄色更加刺眼了。

 

“别看这个了老爹。”赛罗微微喘着气，拿过赛文手中的检测仪，远远抛了出去。他回过头，宽慰地笑着，虽说有些勉强，“提心吊胆那个干什么。”

 

他们在那里休息了很久。久到那个星系的恒星从他们头顶划过，久到汗水和露水覆盖了赛文一身，久到赛罗疲惫的双眼闭紧又睁开。

 

“老……老爹？”赛罗睁开双眼，看到动作没有变过的赛文，“你一直没动？我睡了多久？”

 

“你现在的身体状况需要休息。”赛文避重就轻地答道，终于换了个姿势，将压在下面快没有知觉的腿挪出来，换了另一条腿做支点。

 

“我休息好了——不，我本来就不累。”赛罗丝毫不改往日的倔强，尝试着站起来，却双腿发软地又坐回了地上。赛文脸色有些复杂，他扶着赛罗的背——忽略赛罗拒绝的手势——把他搀起来，清楚地意识到他的呼吸变得轻而急促，胸膛起伏得迅速，却完全不够提供他所需要的一切。

 

“老爹，”赛罗皱皱眉，尝试着平缓自己的状况，“我们能去地球吗？你战斗过的地方……我想看看。”他痛苦地弯下腰，一手捂着胸口，缺氧的感觉几乎淹没了他，每一次呼吸都像是和死神搏斗。

 

两人站在海面上空，绝佳的视力可以让赛罗清楚地看到千里之外的城市中繁华的场景，以及那些“超越理论，创造奇迹”的人类群体。透过云层的缝隙，赛罗看见海面上偶尔穿行而过的船只，有着几层结构，巧妙使用了地球掌握的局限科技的渡轮，以及三五成群的孩子在近岸的地方划的小舟。

 

“这地方……确实不错。”赛罗的一条胳膊搭在赛文的脖子上，而身体另一侧则有赛文有力的手臂支撑。“虽然以前也感受过……不过，这是第一次见到‘真正’的地球。”

 

“说是3天，其实应该不够的。”

 

赛文反应了一会，准确地说是用了30秒的时间来控制自己接受赛罗所说的话而且保持镇定，以他的念力水平，要是没控制住，可能不是下面有艘船会遭点殃那么简单。

 

“别说傻话，赛罗。”

 

“我只是在阐述事实——我记得这是老爹你教我的，汇报情况真实准确——我快……”

 

“别说了赛罗！别说了。”赛文的身体在颤抖，他何尝没看到赛罗越来越浅的呼吸和眼眸，逐渐变为金黄并且开始发热的计时器，以及悄无声息地、慢慢变透明的身体。

 

“我真的觉得这地方，地球，不错。”赛罗喘息得有点厉害，“我喜欢这片……海洋。”赛罗咀嚼着这个对他来说还有点陌生的名词，他是指地球上的海洋。

 

“所以，”赛罗抬起头，几乎是用尽了浑身最后的力气，举起手指抹掉赛文不知何时流下的泪水，“我的光就洒在这里吧，和这里的……恒星的光一起……”

 

赛罗才不会哭。自从三天前他被剧烈的夹杂着宇宙射线的光线击中计时器，而且清晰地感觉到能量源保护核的碎裂之后，他就用回到光之国的归途做好了一切心理准备。

 

起码是有史以来最幸福的三天不是吗。赛罗扯扯嘴角，眼中的水光映着心里撕裂般的空洞和痛楚。

 

他把手臂搭在赛文肩膀，用几近透明的身体给了他最后一个拥抱。而赛文垂下已经碰触不到赛罗的双手，咬着牙，从未曾像现在这样，“脆弱”过。

 

光芒在计时器处聚集，随后柔和的光粒子挤破了保护层，争先恐后地铺满了已近黄昏的天空，与太阳系中央恒星的光融在了一起。

 

赛文大概是发出了有生以来的第一声啜泣，伴随着与光芒一同散开的赛罗的最后一句耳语。

 

“父亲。”

 

南风喃，北海北

 

北海有墓碑。

 


End file.
